ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
New World Stages
| architect = Beyer, Blinder, and Belle | owner = The Shubert Organization | tenant = | operator = | capacity = Stage 1: 499 Stage 2: 350 Stage 3: 499 Stage 4: 350 Stage 5: 199 | type = Off-Broadway | opened = | reopened = | yearsactive = | rebuilt = | closed = | demolished = | othernames = Dodger Stages (2004–2006) | production = | currentuse = | website = }} New World Stages is a five-theater, Off-Broadway performing arts complex in New York's Hell's Kitchen neighborhood. It is located between 49th and 50th Streets beneath the plaza of the Worldwide Plaza complex at Eighth Avenue. History Constructed on the site of the third Madison Square Garden, New World Stages was originally built as a Loews Cineplex Entertainment multiplex cinema at Worldwide Plaza, operating from 1994 to 2001. The movie theater complex was closed from 2001 until 2004, when, following substantial renovations, it re-opened as Dodger Stages. The architects were Beyer, Blinder, and Belle. The theatre designers were Sachs Morgan, and the interior designer was Klara Zieglerova. Since that time, the theater complex has housed many commercial theatrical productions, as well as numerous corporate events, readings, and concerts. Dodger Stages was renamed New World Stages on March 16, 2006, concurrent with Stage Entertainment’s assuming sole ownership of the complex. Since November 17, 2014, the venue has been owned and operated by The Shubert Organization. In addition to new Off-Broadway productions, New World Stages has become a home to shows that were previously on Broadway, including Avenue Q, The 39 Steps, Million Dollar Quartet, Peter and the Starcatcher, and Jersey Boys. This producing tactic has been utilized to encourage the extension of a show's commercial run. The venue has also become a location for the piggybacking model, whereby multiple shows adjust their playing times and share the same theater, set, and tech personnel to lower the costs of keeping an open-ended Off-Broadway show running. The theatres and lobby are also available for special events, including conferences, readings, workshops and receptions. Statistics New World Stages houses five theaters. Stages 1 and 3 have a maximum of 499 seats each, Stages 2 and 4 have a maximum of 350 seats each, and Stage 5 has a maximum of 199 seats. These capacities, greater than 100, fewer than 500, define New World Stages as an Off-Broadway complex. (Theaters with fewer than 100 seats are Off-Off-Broadway; theaters with 500 or more seats that are in the theater district are classified as Broadway level.) The maximum weekly capacity, assuming five shows running concurrently in the five theaters, each for eight performances per week, is 15,176 people. The complete square footage of the underground complex is 61,300 square feet (5,690 m2), and it reaches underground the length of a full city block, from 49th street to 50th street. Show history The following information is taken from the Internet Off-Broadway Database. New World Stages has been home to a variety of Off-Broadway shows in its brief history, ranging in theme from a water based puppet show to a zombie musical. Current productions are in bold. Stage 1 499 Seats * The Great American Trailer Park Musical, September 27 – December 4, 2005 * Evil Dead the Musical, November 1, 2006 – February 17, 2007 * Elvis People, June 21–23, 2007 * Die, Mommie, Die!, October 21, 2007 – January 13, 2008 * Jackie Mason: The Ultimate Jew, March 18 – July 20, 2008 * Rock of Ages, October 1, 2008 – January 4, 2009 * The Toxic Avenger, April 6, 2009 – January 3, 2010 * The 39 Steps, April 5, 2010 – January 16, 2011 * Rent, August 11, 2011 – September 9, 2012 * Peter and the Starcatcher, March 18, 2013 – January 12, 2014 * Heathers: The Musical, March 31 – August 4, 2014 * Nevermore: The Imaginary Life and Mysterious Death of Edgar Allan Poe, January 25, 2015 – March 29, 2015 * Tappin' Thru Life, December 23, 2015 – February 21, 2016 * iLuminate, November 22, 2016 – January 8, 2017 * Building the Wall, May 24, 2017 - June 4, 2017 American Theatre Wing, "Working in the Theatre: Building the Wall", November 30th 2016 * Jersey Boys, November 22, 2017 – present' Stage 2 350 Seats *''Pieces (of Ass), December 10, 2004 – March 27, 2005 *Drumstruck, May 12, 2005 – November 12, 2006 *''Bill W. and Dr. Bob, March 5 – June 10, 2007 *''Celia'', September 26, 2007 – May 25, 2008 *''Flamingo Court'', July 31, 2008: July 31 – September 28, 2008 *''Rooms – A Rock Romance'', March 16 – May 10, 2009 *''Gazillion Bubble Show'', September 2009 – present (moved from Stage 3) *''Voca People'', February 16 – September 2, 2012 *''Jackie Hoffman's A Chanukah Carol'', December 8-29, 2012 *''Greed: A Musical for Our Time'', April 4–19, 2014 *''Blank! The Musical'', November 17–30, 2014 *''Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus LIVE!, October 22 – November 29, 2015https://www.telecharge.com/Off-Broadway/Men-are-from-Mars/Overview *''One Funny Mother, March 31, 2016 – January 7, 2017 Stage 3 499 Seats *''Mandy Patinkin in Concert'', September 20 – October 28, 2004 *''Modern Orthodox'', December 6, 2004 – May 8, 2005 *''A Mother, A Daughter, and A Gun'', November 1, 2005 – November 25, 2007 *''Burleigh Grime$'', June 13 – July, 16, 2006 *''Mimi LeDuck'', November 6 – December 3, 2006 *''Gazillion Bubble Show'', February 15, 2007 – September 2009 (moved to Stage 2) *Avenue Q, October 9, 2009 – present' Stage 4 350 Seats *''The Immigrant, November 4–28, 2004 *Altar Boyz, March 1, 2005 – January 10, 2012 *Naked Boys Singing, October 16, 2005 – January 28, 2012 *White's Lies, May 6 – June 13, 2010 *''Freckleface Strawberry, October 1, 2010 – April 24, 2011 *''Million Dollar Quartet, July 28, 2011 – June 24, 2012 *''Bullet for Adolf, August 8 – September 9, 2012 *''Bare the musical, December 9, 2012 – February 3, 2013 *''iLuminate, July 18, 2013 – January 18, 2015 *''Clinton: The Musical, April 9 – June 21, 2015 *''Shear Madness, October 22, 2015 – July 10, 2016 *''Not That Jewish'', October 6, 2016 – April 30, 2017 *''The Government Inspector, July 5 - August 20, 2017 *[[A Clockwork Orange: A Play with Music|''A Clockwork Orange]], September 25, 2017 - December 2, 2017 *''Desperate Measures'', May 30, 2018 – present Stage 5 199 Seats *''Symphonie Fantastique'': September 16, 2004 – January 2, 2005 *''The Musical of Musicals (The Musical!), February 10 – November 13, 2005 *Christine Jorgensen Reveals, December 29, 2005 – January 18, 2006 *''Sidd: A New Musical, March 15–26, 2006 *''How to Save the World and Find True Love in 90 Minutes'', November 12 – December 31, 2006 *''Sealed for Freshness'', February 25 – April 29, 2007 *''My First Time, July 28, 2007 – January 22, 2010 *''The All-American Sport of Bi-Partisan Bashing, August 15 – October 14, 2007 *''Make Me a Song'', November 12 – December 30, 2007 *''Pinkalicious, the Musical'', January 13 – September 21, 2008 *''Tim Minchin, March 5 – April 12, 2008 *''The Castle, March 30, 2008 – May 23, 2009 *''East 14th'', July 20, 2008 – September 6, 2008 *''What's That Smell: The Music of Jacob Sterling'', November 1 – December 28, 2008 *''Flamingo Court'', May 2 – July 19, 2009 *''For Lovers Only'', May 11 – August 3, 2009 *''Love Child'', October 31, 2009 – January 3, 2010 *''John Tartaglia's ImaginOcean'', April 1, 2010 – September 4, 2011 *''Devil Boys from Beyond'', November 13 – December 4, 2010 *''Freud's Last Session'', October 7, 2011 – July 22, 2012 *''Forever Dusty, November 18, 2012 – April 7, 2013 *The Two-Character Play, June 19, 2013 – September 29, 2013 *''Murder for Two, November 6, 2013 – September 29, 2013 *''Stalking the Bogeyman'', September 29 – November 9, 2014 *''Churchill'', February 18, 2015 – July 12, 2015 *''Would You Still Love Me If..., October 10–25, 2015 *''Real Men: The Musical, November 12 – December 12, 2015https://www.telecharge.com/Off-Broadway/Real-Men/Overview *''Mad Libs Live!, November 1, 2015 – January 3, 2016 *''The Woodsman'', January 27 – May 29, 2016http://www.edwardwhardy.com/TheWoodsmanPlay *''A Class Act'', July 9 – August 28, 2016 *''Verso'', September 19, 2016 – November 27, 2016 *''Church & State'', March 3, 2017 – June 4, 2017 *''Puffs, or: Seven Increasingly Eventful Years at a Certain School of Magic and Magic'', July 17, 2017 – present The Green Room Downstairs at New World Stages is The Green Room, a bar and lounge in Hell's Kitchen. Drinks are allowed to be brought into the theaters. As of October 14, 2016, The Green Room is home to The Imbible: A Spirited History of Drinking. References External links * * * * * * * Category:Theatrical organizations in the United States Category:Theatres in Manhattan Category:Off-Broadway theaters Category:Midtown Manhattan Category:Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan